


Letters to Erik

by talinatera



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Letters, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past, Swearing, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talinatera/pseuds/talinatera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles has been back at the Mansion for a only few weeks after Erik dumped a stadium on top of him, and to say he's not in the best of spirits would be an understatement. He's trying but it's rather an experience to lose your legs again, hear everyone crash in on you again, almost die by the hands of the person you love again, and then watch him leave, again. Hank though has had enough of him moping around the house and has told him if he won't talk about it, he must do something to get it out of his system. Charles decides to write letters to the man who is making his head buzz with emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2nd of June

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladyhydrangeas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyhydrangeas/gifts).



> Been working on this one for a while, and was my original gift to my dear friend. The other one just kinda happened, eheheh. 
> 
> This one will obviously be much shorter than what I normally write due to them being letters and there's only so much you can say to someone who will never answer. 
> 
> I own nothing except the fic idea, and the mistakes.

2nd of June, 1973

 

Dear Magneto,

I am writing this letter I will never send your sorry arse- No... no, I won't be rude... though I'm not sorry I was. I am writing this letter that one day you may or may not see if you ever come back into my life... To stay. Which let's be honest here you're a royal arse and have run off once again. I bet you weren't even going to lift the damn STADIUM off me were you? Did you even know I was under all of that? Prick.

Hank says that's not a good way to start off the letter but all he said was I needed to tell you in some way shape or form my 'pent up feelings', he did not say I had to write to you formally and be as pleasant as I possibly can to the man who left me twice! On the subject of Hank though, I swear if I feel anymore of his 'pent up feelings' for Raven I may just make him do the same thing. I'm not even sure how this is supposed to help me.

So once again I am here at the estate trying to deal with the urges to drink and get back on the medication. I know, I know that I'm a better man off them but it's just so loud... I slip up almost every day with my defenses and I hear all these voices... I feel the pain crashing in on all sides. It can be so overwhelming... not to just feel theirs but realize that I'm still feeling the same way... Not that you care. I don't even know why I agreed to this. This is pointless, I'm not sending it to you, ever. I'm not going to go looking for you, and even if I did I wouldn't bother wasting the money on the postage because it would just get sent back to me unopened.

 

So dear universe kindly fuck off,

Charles Xavier

 


	2. 10th of June

10th of June, 1973

 

Dear metal worker,

 

Hank has decided his moodiness is coming from me and so now here I am once again writing out another damn letter that won't be sent. What am I even supposed to say? You're not going to respond, so the only thing this will accomplish is wasting ink and paper. No. No I'm not doing this.

 

Hank has decided otherwise. 

 

I suppose in a normal letter one would ask questions for the receiver to answer. We've never really been normal though... then again it's just me so what's there to lose? How have you been? Dropped any buildings on anyone lately? Deflected any new bullets into anyone recently? Broken any hearts lately? Scratch that you wouldn't know if you had. But if you had that poor fool is better off for it, for people who... pursue you tend to get shot, eventually

Oh... I am sorry. I know that I'm just not coping well with everything that's changed this last month. I suppose I could tell you, we've started to clean the place up, opened windows and let fresh air in. In fact I was horrified to realize how much dust had collected everywhere. Even my library had an unusual amount of dist on some of my favorite books. Typical I'd get on my cleaning spree after I lost the use of my legs. Of course Hank won't let me near the medication so that I can actually be of use cleaning, but that is his loss. So I just wheel around and get the middle sections of things and then he comes along and gets the higher and lower stuff. Other than that it's been rather quiet, I hadn't realized how quiet it had gotten in the house, or just hadn't cared really.

I don't even know why I'm writing this down, just talking with the universe again I suppose,

 

Charles Xavier

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't even know what to tell you about this, but I've started so I am going to finish it
> 
> I own nothing except the idea and the mistakes.


	3. 15th of June

15th of June, 1973

 

Dear Magneto,

 

So... what are you doing? What are you up to? I know I could just go look for you, but I'm fairly certain I said I wasn't going to do that. Where does the most wanted man on earth go to hide? You know if you had just come here... come home I would have, I would have protected you. I could have hidden you from the people who would look for you, or done something! There is plenty of room in this estate, in this house. We could go days without seeing each other if we timed things right... It could have worked.

Sorry... I know that's not the way you do things. You've never been one to just sit on the sidelines. It drives you up the wall to try and do things the slow way. In your mind I'm sure the way I try to do things is like banging you head up against the wall. You always have to be there... killing and getting violent. So this new life style should be perfect for you. You now have every reason to kill literally anyone who looks at you wrong.

We still could have worked something out though, maybe you could have stayed here while in the area or... or something. Though even as I write it down I figure that wouldn't work either for we would eventually fight about the way we differ and you'd be gone again.

I still would have hidden you though... still would...

 

Forget you Universe,

Charles Xavier

 


	4. 22nd of June

22nd of June 1973

 

Magneto,

 

Today was a beautiful day. The clouds were huge and fluffy, what you could see of the sky beyond them was a brilliant blue. The wind made the most amazing ripples on the pond outside, and sitting underneath that lovely huge tree was the most calming experience. The sounds of birds could be heard in the air. A beautiful day all around. It made one feel blessed to be alive to be able to enjoy such a wonderful thing. Of course it was made perfect with a book and a cup of tea under the tree. Hank of course then wanted to go out to the nearby city, seeing as I've been doing rather well since I started to write these letters to you. He's hopeful that we've finally gotten past the worst of it and it's all down hill from here. He wanted a quick drive to the city for lunch and a stop by the book shop. The book store was the most tempting thing for me, as I am fairly certain I have read every book I own. Overall a wonderful day for everyone involved. Hank was quite pleased with the entire thing.

Except it didn't happen... at least not in the way Hank believes.

A bit of an explanation I suppose. I've been experimenting with my powers, getting used to them once again as it were. I was without them for a rather lengthy time and so this exploration of what I can and can not do is good for me. It allows me to stretch my muscles as it were. Hank of course doesn't know that it's going on. He doesn't know that twice now he's gone on his own to the city thinking I'm with him. He's had lunch with people who think I was with him, and they all think I'm doing heaps better. I've written enough letters now that he doesn't watch me actually write any words down, he just assumes that I complete them. So some of the times I was supposed to write a letter I experimented with what I could actually do. It's quite... interesting I suppose watching as he remembers things that never happened. Remembers false memories I wove into his mind so he'd stop worrying about me. If he found out he'd be furious with me, though I suspect you would be proud. I'm sure there's something I could use that for against non mutants.

Speaking of, I haven't heard about anyone catching you on the news yet so I am assuming that you're still alive and kicking. Please... remember one day, whether that day is tomorrow or ten years from now. You will always be welcomed here you giant arse. No matter how pissed I get at you, no matter how many fights we get into, this will always be a home for you.  

 

Tomorrow will be better,

Charles Xavier

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except the idea and the mistakes
> 
> What's the saying? Two steps forward one step back?


	5. 30th of June

30th of June, 1973

 

Dear idiot,

 

If you're waiting for me to use your actual name you shall be waiting for quite some time. I may be feeling better... somewhat... but that doesn't mean I'm not still sore about this whole mess that you've made, or would have made.

Hank came by and he says to just write it as it is. I'm still sore you up and left again.

Back to the name thing though maybe I'll use it again when you come and visit me. Actually it would be rather funny to see how you reacted to me using every other nick name I could think of but never your actual name. I'm sure you'd throw something around eventually and give me that glare you seem to have perfected in your holding cell.

Today was an actual nice day. I wheeled outside and got some fresh air, before the sun came out from behind the clouds and I darted back inside. We're working on making the mansion more wheelchair friendly, but until such time my daily life is rather exciting. It's always an adventure what I'm going to try and trip over next. Hank has been running around like a mother hen worried near to death that I'm going to fall over one day and break my neck.

On the subject of Hank, My experiments with him have gone swimmingly. He honestly believes that we've gone out to the city three times since my last letter. And if he were to go into the town and talk with the people there he would be able to talk with them about the lovely visit that I and Hank had with them the day before. It's quite interesting to witness knowing that Hank and those people are remembering something that never happened. Honestly believing that I was with them while they ate and laughed and talked with one another. I should have tried doing this ages ago. Can you imagine the number of parties or undesired meetings I could have skipped going to? I mean when you know you can just give a quick glance through the mind and gather what information you need from a meeting it can be so frustrating to have to actually sit through said meeting. If all goes as planned I should be able to get him out of the house within the next few weeks. 

 

Funny thing telepathy.

Charles Xavier

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except the idea and the mistakes


	6. 2nd of July

2nd of July, 1973

 

Dear Magneto,

 

Hope all is well on your end. Everything is splendid over here for I have a plan. Hank's desire for Raven is about to drive me up the wall. I am truly minutes away from either ending my suffering or his... permanently. Raven would never forgive me if I wiped his mind of her and so I am left with my third option. Send him out on a wild goose chase. I have given this quite a bit of thought since my last letter and have decided that this is the only way that everything works out in everyone's favor; with memories intact and lungs still working. 

He believes me to be better and so has taken to leaving me on my own for longer and longer lengths of time. So I am going to pop down to Cerebro in the next day or so and then after a quarter of an hour, or there abouts, pop back up and send him on his merry way to find Raven. I know he'll try to use the American holiday against me but I'll gently remind him that I don't really celebrate. Honor it? Yes. But take an active part in it? No not really. All that tea wasted... Anyways, if he were here then I'd do something but as is, I'll enjoy what fireworks I can see from the mansion and call it a night well spent. I'm very pleased with myself for coming up with this plan.

You are alive, yes? I know I could just go find you but... but it's too soon. Maybe- maybe later I'll try. But for right now... just be alright.

 

Charles Xavier

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except the idea for the fic and the mistakes


	7. 4th of July

4th of July, 1973

Dear Magneto, 

Happy fourth, and all that jazz! Hank insisted on staying for the celebration and he's about to drag me out to enjoy the celebration. Or rather he believes to have drug my out and we're currently having a lovely time watching the fireworks. If it wasn't such an interesting sensation getting him to remember thing that never happened I might be worried with how easy this was becoming to do. But as of right now the 'high' as it were that I get from doing it is much more pleasant than the worry it would probably cause me were I to stop and think about it. 

But that is neither here nor there. Tomorrow he heads out in search of Raven and I will have the mansion to myself. What on earth am I even going to do with all this space? Guess I didn't think that far... Oh well I'll come up with something to do on my own. Haven't been left to my own devices for near ten years now I suspect... What an interesting thought. 

Charles Xavier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but the idea and the mistakes


	8. 11th of July

11th of July, 1973

 

I know I'm sure I've asked this before but I'm asking it again anyways.

So here's my question, why do you always leave, hmm? I mean what have I done to make you detest me so much that you simply refuse to stay with me? Have I done something to personally offend you enough to make you turn your nose up at me every time we're together? Or is my desire to have peace with the humans my way such an awful thought that you can't stand to be with a weak minded person such as myself? 

I know part of this frustration is only because Hank has been gone and I'm not... taking to being on my own as well as I thought... as I had hoped I would... I know that is part of the reason for right now, but still I am upset with you.

Perhaps though I have this all wrong and you're simply worried about us stepping on each others toes in my MANSION. If it is space you worry over I promise you I have plenty of it. And this place is one of the last places on Earth people would think to look for you. Because why would sound minded Professor Xavier take in a hardened criminal that's almost killed him several times? With such a case for staying the only plausible explanation I can come up with is being around me makes you sick. Looking at me upsets you so much that you can't help but leave...

You know what?

Fuck you Erik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but the idea and the mistakes


	9. 12th of July

12th of July, 1973

You're gone. You're gone you're gone you're gone. You. Are. Gone. Why can't I accept that? You are gone! You are never coming back! You have left me behind while you go hide from the world or try to make a new brotherhood or what ever the hell you do! YOU ARE GONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except the idea c:


	10. The tape

Hank had been gone for too long... he had eventually found Raven though she had been no where near where the Professor had said she'd be... That had worried Hank and so the two of them decided to go to the mansion asap. “Professor?” He called out but heard no reply. He waited a moment to feel the man brush against his mind but again nothing happened. He frowned and walked towards the office when a static noise caught his attention. “Raven... over here.” He pushed a door open and saw a screen flicker to life. After a moment he realized that's where the hum was coming from, the static noise slowly filling the air around them. Hank frowned but stepped up to it as he saw a VHS sticking out of the tape player. He pushed it in and the screen came to life. There standing in the middle of the room was Charles... “Oh no.” Hank breathed as the professor started to talk into the camera.

 

 _13 th of July 1973_ 

 _Dear Magneto_ ,

**-the professors face paled and he brought a hand up to his head as if he were trying to fight off a horrendous headache. He stumbled to one side and grabbed onto the chair next to him to regain his balance-**

No Erik... Erik. I shouldn't have sent Hank away. It was a terrible-

**-he straightened back up and brought his hand down from his head, and slipped it into his pocket.-**

_I would write this down as Hank wished me to do but as you can see_

_**-** _ **he held a hand out and it visibly shook-**

_That's currently not possible. It's a small price to pay though as I feel my mind has never been clearer than it is at this very moment. Never have I seen so perfectly what I need to do now. My mind has slowed down at a tremendous rate, I don't know what Hank's dosage is but it is- amazing. Coupled with a few glasses of whiskey, I tell you I'm on cloud nine right now._

**-Again the telepath's face paled and he hunched forward grabbing his head between his hands.-**

Shit... shit no. No this is not a good thing. I shouldn't have done this. Damn it- Erik, Erik I don't know what I was thinking, oh God, I need to get to Cerebro and-

**-He stumbled forward, falling onto the ground as his legs gave way and when next he stood up an eery calm had settled over his features once again.-**

_I want you to know that I do this for the betterment of mutant kind of course. I've been thinking people are afraid of what we can do, of what we're capable of._ Shit _Well afraid of the more powerful ones. The ones like you... the ones like me. I know you'll never agree to this, and if you were here you'd probably chain me to the wall or something._ Erik _But you're not here. I sent Hank away, and I know where the medication is. And I think I know how to make it better; a more permanent solution._ I need to find Erik _Maybe I'll try to find you before I give it a go, but then I've decided this is the right path to take._

I'm sorry... my mind it's- it's

_Because the world was fine while I didn't have my gift, in fact, except for Raven messing up that one thing, I would go as far to say it was better with out the worlds strongest telepath._

_And isn't that what we want old friend? A better world for Mutants?_

_Good bye Erik_

 

The professor walked to the camera and then screen turned black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except for the idea.
> 
> So, i have taken this idea as far as I can go in this format. To go further i would need to change styles and go from letters to descriptive like the last chapter was. Currently that's not in the works. 
> 
> Thank you all for sharing in this with me. It was fun to explore!


End file.
